


Trust No one: I Trust You

by orphan_account



Series: Trust No One; I Trust You [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill shows up accasionally, Dipper is in a relationship before he's with Bill, F/F, M/M, alternate universe dipper, different type of possesion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-10 09:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dipper Pines, the weaker one of the pines twins, struggles to gain the respect he believes he deserves in Gravity Falls; and when your town is in a constant threat over another, that's a good thing to have.What's even worse is he seems to be stuck in an impossible love interest with an impossible person.So when push comes to shove, people tend to not realize how important the little people are. The tragic part? Sometimes they aren't little people at all and the cold sting of rejection has already sunk in.





	1. A Coach and a Stripper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my very first story post on archive, yay! For the sake of the plot Dipper IS in a relationship with someone else before he ever gets with Bill and Bill shows up later. If you don't mind this then continue to read. If this bothers you then you can read the second story that involves a lot more Bill! Thanks and enjoy!

I never had expected to be attracted to my coach, I never expected to be attracted to anyone ever again after what happened in middle school, but there it was full force and awkward. A familiar, unwanted feeling that left me nervous and a little broody. I guess to think that I could control my feelings was a bit of wishful thinking. Especially when I am fully aware that the coach's eyes are passing over me, looking me up and down before handing me a battle suit that would fit 'good enough' until I could have it tailored to fit my unusual 'girlish figure' as he had embarrassingly put it, eliciting a snicker from my long lasting enemy, Gideon, and drawing a blush from me.

I send Gideon a glare and tentatively take the suit from Mr. Freetson's hand trying, and failing, to not touch his skin- only resulting in making a much more embarrassing encounter than the one I was initially trying to avoid.

A frown graces my lips and I think back on how I had come to realize my small infatuation earlier this morning.

_I spend almost five minutes searching for Mabel's room as I pass down the many long halls built into the building, glancing at my hand where she had scribbled her dorm number on it right after we were assigned them. With a small groan I begin my harrowing search of squinting at black letters on medal before finally reaching one that matched the ones printed neatly on my hand, a little smudged than before. I ignore that fact and wipe my sweating palms on my pants before knocking._

_"Come in!" She called out in that familiar lighthearted voice and I enter the room to see her in front of a body sized mirror that was shaped into an oval. She was twisting her body, scrutinizing her suit with careful eyes._

_I look around in amazement at how fast she had unpacked and decorated. Upon entering, the bed- which was covered in stuffed animals and acquainted with a brightly colored polka dotted bed spread- was placed in the left corner of the small room._

_On the right, was a white desk accompanied by a swivel chair that was situated neatly and perfectly in line with the middle, a small trash can beside it. Along the wall of the desk and to the left of the walk in closet, a big, blue bean-bag chair sat idly in the corner. In front of the body mirror- which was leaned against her pink curtained window- was a colorfully crafted neon pink rug._

_"Nice decor." I state as I fully enter the room, closing the door behind me with a soft click. Mabel turns to send me a smile before adjusting the battle suit over her hips._

_"Thanks!"_

_I cock my eyebrow when the sun gleams off of a badge on her shirt._

_"We're not supposed to wear that unless in battle." I muse and she pouts before covering it protectively with her hands. I think back to my own acquired badge, ones we had received during graduation, and how I had gazed, admiringly, at the silver medal printed with my name and cadet number._

_"Awh, I know. But no one will know I'm wearing it when I'm wearing my sweater." She grabs a sweater that had been hanging over the mirror and slips the homemade shirt over her head._

_She was right. It did hide the outline of the medal badge perfectly._

_"Your going to be hot." I smirk and she bashfully pretends to be pretentious._

_"Hot for all the guys."_

_I laugh and plop down on her bed watching as she struggles to put her boots on._

_"You'll have to take your sweater off at some point." I remind her as she grabs five weapons from a closed drawer and begins to hide them away in many spots scattered across her body while muttering something about 'handling that when the situation arose'. Her choices were simple except for one which raised my eyebrows and I cross my arms._

_"A grappling hook? When in the hell would you use that?" I ask. She shrugs and places it on her hip._

_"I just like it, I feel like everyone will be impressed by it." She says while tracing her finger over the medal._

_I scoff. "And by everyone you mean Robbie." I tease. She skips over to me and plants her hand over my mouth. I could smell the cheap lotion she had on and it sort of made me dizzy._

_"Shh!" She shushes me. "Can you be any louder?" She was looking around frantically like someone was hiding in her room and would hear me. I roll my eyes and shove her hand away._

_"I had to suffer through your big mouth when I had a crush. You have to suffer through mine." I point out to her and she shakes her head in refusal, a big idiotic smile covering her face._

_"I have a perfectly good excuse for my quote-on-quote 'big mouth'."_

_"Oh really?"_

_Mabel nods quickly and rocks back onto her heels, holding her finger up to her lips like she was thinking. I cross my arms expectantly, ready to combat any unrealistic excuse she decided to conjure up._

_"You see Dipper, I'm a girl. And girls naturally fan girl, it's practically a part of nature."_

_"No it isn't!"_

_"I swear by it! It's in the school books...I guess you didn't listen in your life science class!"_

_"I listened attentively, thank you very much!" I stick my tongue out at her and she laughs as do I._

_"How did you even manage to get your weapons early-"_

_A loud, impatient knock at Mabel's door silenced any reply Mabel was going to give me and she shoots me a smirk before moving to open the door._

_"Hi!" Mabel chirps and a voice, deep and smooth, follows after sending chills down my spine._

_"Are you Mabel Pines?"_

_"That I am, sir." She pipes._

_"Do you happen to know where your brother is? He wasn't in his room when I checked." Upon hearing the question of my whereabouts, I stand up from the bed and stretch my arms, only relaxing when I hear a satisfying pop and walk to the door._

_"He's with me." She replies just as I peek around the corner and find myself frozen. A male with shoulder length, black hair and tan skin stood in the entry way to Mabel's door. He was wearing a white tank top that showed off his muscular arms, and sweat pants adorned his legs. His emerald green eyes meet my bland brown ones and hints of a blush creeps up my cheeks. He's hot._

_"Ah, there you are." The man greets me, a row of pearly white teeth revealing themselves as he speaks. Mabel's eyes follow his gaze to land on me and she smirks smugly at my flushed state._

_"I'm your trainer, Alexander Freetson." He introduces himself to Mabel and I swiftly_ _. "You both are late, though it is your first day so I won't hold it against you... this time." He holds my gaze causing me to gulp and I felt like I was being set on fire by the intensity of his gaze._

_"Of course Mr. Freetson. I'll make sure Dipper won't hold me back again." She promises and I finally break his strong gaze to frown at Mabel._

_"Hey! It wasn't just my fault!" I pout and Mabel responds with a smile._

_"Anyway, follow me." He orders but it holds no real bitterness or authority as he whips around leaving me and Mabel with no choice but to follow behind. I quickly shut Mabel's door as she leaves with Mr. Freetson and rush to catch up to the duo's fast pace. When I do catch up Mabel leans down to whisper in my ear._

_"You think he's cute." She teases and I elbow her to quieten her down, sending mental daggers at her head._

_"Do not!" I protest. Mabel snickers and pokes my cheek._

_"Do too!"_

_"Ugh, do you always have to assume things?" I groan as she giggles triumphantly. Mr. Freetson glances back at us and I clench my jaw, scolding myself for not being able to control my blush._

I scowl at the memory and clutch the outfit to my body, the mornings events causing me to frown in distaste. Mabel had already received her suit, due to her responsible way of keeping up with her order form and ordering early, whereas I had lost mine and had to resort to waiting and receiving any left overs, which was why it mostly likely wouldn't fit.

Mr. Freetson, our unfairly hot coach, whisks us away to the armoury where he instructs us to pick five weapons. I, instinctually, pick out mostly melee weapons; two throwing knives which I had slipped in the hoops of my combat boots, a blade I had strapped to my leg, and a pocket knife good for drastic situations- the only weapon I had that wasn't sharp was the pistol I had slipped into the waistband of my jeans.

Once I had chosen my defenses and Mr. Freetson approved them with a small grunt and a nod, I move outside of the building where others, who had already decided, waited. I look at everyone's choices, a combination of man power, swords, blades, bows and other deadly objects, before concluding that the grappling hook that was shot into mid air was indeed my sisters exotic, rare choice.

With a sigh I move forward and make it a point to stay away from Gideon who swung his sword a little too carelessly around him, and make my way to my ever popular sister.

"Mabel!" I call and squeak when my hat is almost wiped out by three sharp talons that fly towards my face. "Mabel!?" The next call of her name was  a little more panicked. A few people in the crowd snickered and Mabel grinned at me as she pressed a button and the hook came flying back, missing me once again by only inches.

"Grappling hook!" She squeals and I let out a huff.

"Again! What would you even use that for!?" I ask distressed and try to straighten my attire without letting my battle suit fall from my arm.

"I dunno..." She shrugs keeping her real intentions a secret this time. I huff, pull my hat a little lower over my head and resort to just listen to the conversations Mabel was building with anyone who would listen. After a few more minutes of waiting for cadets to pick their weapons, everyone is finally satisfied with what they have and Mr. Freetson leads us past the armoury and into the actual training grounds. 

This place was walled off with concrete to keep any curious child from accidentally wandering in and getting hurt. However with its intimidating outer layer the inside was less like a boot camp- which I was one hundred percent expecting it to be- and looked more like a playground. There was a maze from what I could see and it was to the right upon entering. Beside it was a building that read 'arena' on the front above the double doors, where a series of cadets were lined up, causing me to snort in distaste. To the left was a grassy area where a whole lot of stretching was happening and I perked up, already concluding that that was going to be my favorite spot. 

I silently thank the gods that our group was only having a tour today and I began to worry on how I was going to pull off whatever we were going to do tomorrow. Mabel, unlike me, was nonchalant about the whole thing and I watch her in envy as she skips excitedly beside me not calming even when Mr. Freetson leads the whole group towards an open space in the stretching area. Mabel and I settle in a shady spot to stand, the sun filtered through the branches of the trees, creating a soft glow of patterns on the grass below us. 

My eyes shoot up to glance a bird that flutters above us and my attention was drawn away from our coach by a stray black feather that had fallen from the birds wing. I watch it slowly drift down to the ground before leaning down to snag the fluffy feather from its position bringing it up to my face to marvel at the beauty before dropping it, watching it fall to the ground again. My gaze was then dragged back to Mr. Freetson when he clears his throat to speak.

"Once I dismiss you I want you to get a good look around the training grounds, this is where most of your time will be spent for the next couple of months." Mr. Freetson breathes and mumbles of acknowledgment ripples through the group, however I just stay silent and listen.  "Before we do anything, however, I have to go over a few things and before you start to whine, yes, I already know you know this stuff and just want to get started so listen and this will be over soon." 

A few huffs of indignation could be hear but other than that it was silent.

"Alright. Tournaments, what are they for?"  He asks and and Mabel raises her hand like we were still in school, ignoring everyone who was yelling out answers. Mr. Freetson turns his gaze to our area and I look down to ignore the heat in my cheeks.

"Pines." He calls out and Mabel giggles at being noticed.

"They are a series of tests held to determine your physical and mental capabilities. This is so that everyone can be grouped accordingly." She happily answers, almost like it had been drilled into her head- oh wait, it had.

"Groups? Care to reiterate?" 

"There are seven groups. Ranging from the less physical and more mental would be Nurses, Doctrines, Doctors, Chefs, Farmers, Warriors, and Guardians."

"Dipper," I jump at the call of my name and glance up at Mr. Freetson who was staring directly at me, I straighten my composure and meet his eyes. Once he knew he had my attention he asked, "What are the jobs of each of those listed?"

Trivia? This is good, I'm good at this. I clear my throat and choose my words carefully all the while keeping eye contact with him, even when I had the urge to look away.

"A nurse," I begin a little quietly. "Treats small injuries and aids in patient care. Doctrines are higher than a nurse, although they are still in the same category, they are apprenticed to doctors and aids thier mentors. Doctors grow herbs, make medicine and go into battle for the care of warriors when needed. Chefs are in charge of preparing and packaging food, mostly for the markets and stores. Farmers plant and grow vegitation and raise animals. Warriors go into battle when Gravity Falls needs protecting and Guardians- a rare position to get- protects and aids warriors in battle, sometimes they even go to Port with council." I answer the rest in one breath and Mr. Freetson smirks at my deprivation as I heave a gulp of air.

"Right. Well I think that's it? Yeah, so go on and look around." He dismisses us before quickly adding, "And try not to get killed."

"I'm going to go find some cute boys to flirt with!" Mabel happily informs me, rushing away and leaving me alone. I pout and watch as everyone disperses, making pairs or groups before sauntering off.

 _Always being so focused on school I never really made any friends._ I note sullenly while scuffing my foot over the ground watching as the bugs scuttle or hop away through the clean cut grass. _Since I'm here might as well look around and get a layout of the place._

With an exasperated sigh I begin my trek around the arena admiring the obviously experienced cadets.

I shiver as I move on wrapping my arms around my chilling body. I suddenly regret wearing shorts sleeves so early in the morning and I grumbled my complaints as I move on circling around the maze to find a tightrope positioned behind it. I watch in awe as cadets cross swiftly or fall into the net below it.

I watch in admiration until my body began to rapidly decline in body heat and my skin felt chilled to the touch. I was soon trembling with cold, which roused concern in my head. Quickly I begin to recite all the sicknesses I knew that contained these types of symptoms, suspecting I was coming down with something, when a rippling, sharp pain erupts through my head. A gasp was forced from my throat and my entire body stiffens when my eyesight fades into darkness. It seemed like my body was fighting to stay conscious seemingly failing as all sound, besides a persistent ring and the sound of my rapidly beating heart, receeds from my ears.

I couldn't feel anything or move, it was like my body was cast under some sort of spell. This episode didn't last long but it was still enough to sprout some concern as my body relaxes and spots of the grass began to blink back into vision.

What the hell just happened!?

"Hey!"

I jump out of my anxiety when the sound of a loud voice echoes around the buzzing area and I turn around only to see a coach yelling at two cadets who had ingaged in a fight. With a shaky breath, I test my cold, prickling legs and decide to find Mabel to share my concerns with her.

My mind was wracking my knowledge in hopes of finding some sort of explanation but none had come and so I decide to put it aside for now and make haste in finding Mabel. When I did find her, she was leaning against the wall that surrounded the training grounds and was talking to someone. The closer I got to the duo talking the more I began to realize who it was she was talking to. My demeanor suddenly changed and I keep my gaze low as I scramble to reach Mabel, hoping she wasn't saying anything too drastic.

"Dipper is actually really flexible. Above anything else."

I blanch and quicken my speed to reach Mabel before she said something embarrassing, but of course I don't make it in time before she does. "You see me and him used to take a pole dancing class-"

"Mabel!" I yelp and promptly cut her off but the damage had already been done. An amused Mr. Freetson and a grinning Mabel both turn their eyes on me.

"Pole dancing, huh?" Mr. Freetson teases and I swear I could literally feel the sheer horror and embarrassment on my face then.

"Yep! I quit after awhile, too much agility for me, but Dipper here stayed! And he was damn good at the whole dancing thing! His coach even gave him some belly dancing classes to spice his routines up!" Mabel tacks on and I groan covering my face up and pretending I couldn't feel Mr. Freetson's eyes on me. Great! This is the best image to set for yourself.

"He always called it dance class." She continues and my head snaps up so fast I could of sworn I heard a snap.

"Because it is!" I cry in indignation and Mabel snorts.

"He's embarrassed." Mabel states shooting Mr. Freetson a matter-of-fact look and his own eyes swam in amusement.

"I am not!" I pout and cross my arms angrily avoiding all eye contact with everyone.

"Interesting." Mr. Freetson hums.

"Its normal!" I protest and watch as he and Mabel share a glance.

"Sure." They both say in unison. I forgot all about why had gone to talk to Mabel and before I knew it our training was over and I was heading home in annoyance.


	2. The Start of a Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to dedicate this story to someone who has encouraged me to actually do something with my life. Please follow him on Instagram at badbih0925! Thanks, and enjoy! See bottom for more notes!

When I wake up in the morning I notice that it was earlier than usual and I groggily sit up on my elbows, looking in confusion and annoyance at my alarm clock that was set to go off in two hours. With a huff I collapse back against the mattress fully intent on going back to sleep, but my mind, now awake, wouldn't shut up and was extorting a strange impulse to get ready and to look nice.

After a few more minutes of me trying to go back to sleep I drag myself out of bed with a groan, hop into the shower and about thirty minutes later I was stumbling into my oversized suit. I really need to get this fitted.

 _After training._ I think and turn to face my mirror that was hanging a little lopsided above my sink.

Cringing I quickly grab a comb and detangle the mess upon my head, sighing when it looks exactly the same, the only difference was that I could run my fingers through the strands without ripping out sections or tangling my fingers in them. I try to make my hair less unruly by tussling it a little and when that didn't work, I attempted to push it back, just taking extra effort to make it look presentable and focusing all of my attention on my usually messy hair. After minutes of failing I give up and decide it looked fine how I had it styled the first time. So with a frown and a cast of eyes away from my figure, I shake my head and allow the curls to fall back to thier natural positions. I jump slightly when the alarm clock beside my bed goes off and was followed by a loud, rapping knock at my door. Mabel was here, right on time. Usually she would have knocked, waited and then bust down my door to get me up. Not today though.

With a huff I move to open the door before she tore it off of it's hinges. Me being up was a new unexpected routine and I could tell by the way Mabel had her eyebrows raised in suprise when I opened the door, that she knew this too. I furrow my eyebrows at her stare, opting to remain blissfully ignorant about my small change.

"What?" I ask and she gives me a pointed quick, once-over before pursing her lips.

"Does this new 'I care about how I look' and 'I'm waking up early' have anything to do with our coach?" She asks teasingly, already knowing the answer to that question. I scoff despite knowing this too.

"No. And I don't care about how I look."

"Mm-hm." She hums and slips past me into the room. I roll my eyes and close the door before turning back to Mabel.

"I was expecting to have to come beat down your door and wait for you to tame your bed head." I pout towards Mabel and cross my arms defiantly as she squints at me. "Speaking of which... you still have some hair sticking up."

My eyes widen and I quickly start to comb through the curls with my fingers. "Where?" I inquire.

"Pfft." Mabel tries to hold back a laugh but fails and I send her a glare. "Wow, this is the most I've seen you care about your appearance since... well, you know."

"Ha. Ha." I grumble in annoyance, pushing her obvious reference to an old crush of mine to the back of my head, before raking my fingers through my hair one more time- just in case.

"Alright, alright. I've had my fun, we better leave unless you want to be late and I don't think Mr. Freetson would appreciate that. No love points for you there."

I knead my lower lip between my teeth at the thought of seeing him again after what Mabel had revealed to him the day before, but give Mabel a nod nonetheless. She sends me a grin and drags me out of my room, me having to stop her to close and lock my room. She gives me an exasperated look.

"What? There could be thieves."

"No one would want anything you have, dork." She responds with a roll of her eyes and I stick my tounge out at her before giving her the okay to drag us away.

Once everyone was present (hopefully) and the time to start our training began, Mr. Freetson- who had just exited the Arena- made his way to the waiting group before ordering us to start our stretches.

As much as I enjoyed the feeling of stretching and was excited for an excuse to start again, I couldn't focus properly on what exactly I was doing because I could feel a certain pair of burning eyes trained on me through out the whole process. My breath hitches when I notice him move, and then he was beside me and leaning down to whisper in my ear.

"You are nicely flexible." He admits and my eyes widen along side my face reddening. And I shoot up from my previous bent position. The feeling of Mr. Freetson being so close -the warmth of his breath- had sent a shiver through my body and I almost whine when he moves away, but I constrict my throat before any sound could escape. He sports an amused smirk as he walks away giving Mabel a nod and a 'doing good'. Mabel then looks at me with a snicker and I shoot her a glare.

I was so focused on keeping my mind from wandering to our coach's eyes raking across my body -making it no secret that he was watching me- that I had entirely forgotten about the crisis at hand...we were actually training today.

Life soon came crashing harshly down onto me when we are all herded into a line of two, in order to start our first vying lesson in training -- combat.

I could feel the nervousness settle in as I reluctantly follow Mabel to the back of the line, where my dearest sister cuts in front of me with a knowing wry smile and I silently thank her.

"So, cadets. Mondays will always be combat training and it will always take place in the Arena." Mr. Freetson begins. "All groups have different schedules so don't worry about going against them, unless the other coach and I has prepared a collaboration. I will expect you to line up in two lines, each of you evenly split between both after finishing your stretches. The first two will go in with me, and then the rest will be prompted on when to enter by whoever is at the door. Once inside, unless on a personal practice, you and your opposer will stand vertically from each other, and when I signal for you to begin, you will combat each other."

I listen attentively to Mr. Freetson's words before gulping and nervously chewing on my lip.

"Today, however, you will only be combating each other so that I can assess you and know what weak points of yours to build up on. If, by any chance, any of you would like to be anything under that of a guardian, warrior or doctor, then step out of the line you are in, and come to me and we will send you off towards your new training."

Only a select few of the cadets in our group stepped out and those who did were snickered and jeered upon.

Before Wierdmageddon, being anything lower than a doctor was seen as higher than that of anything higher than being a doctor because we had no enemy then, but after Wierdmageddon, the popularity of being chosen for those slots deteriorated and anyone who wanted to be in them or who was placed in them, was automatically ridiculed by most of the clan.

The few that left was redirected by Mr. Freetson to a sparse group that was gathering in front of the gate entrance. I watched in small envy as they trotted away looking semi relieved to not have to go through all of the harsh training.

"Okay," Mr. Freetson begins gathering the rest of our attention again before flashing us a cocky smirk. "Who's ready to begin?" Loud cheers erupt around me and I look around skeptically, tasting blood from all the damage I had done to my lip as the first two people in the line follow Mr. Freetson into the Arena.

Mabel resorts to try and assure me that I was going to be fine in the meantime, but if I was really going to be okay, she wouldn't have had to tell me and it didn't really help my nerves when the senior cadets began to crowd around the doors eagerly pushing each other to get in, wanting to watch how well the new cadets would perform. I begin to wish that they would grow bored by time it was my turn.

The seconds go by making me want to throw up my breakfast because I know no matter how much I talk myself up, I'm going to screw this up.

Three... Four... Five... Six... Seven, and then Mabel she gives me one last comforting pat before moving away from me in an excited manner. I begin to stress my lip again as I worry about how I was going to control my shaking body, averting my eyes to keep them off of my opposer. However, all of my attempts to lessen my anxiety were in vain when the guy at the door motions me forward.

With deep breaths I move towards his beckoning hand and frown when I am pushed into the dim, rowdy building. Inside was mostly bare - aside from the weapons and dummies lined along the walls and the excited humans occupying the space. Every small sound seemed to bounce off the peeling brick walls in a pattern. There was a space in the center of the room, big enough for people to move freely in, surrounded by a waist-lengthed-wall similar to that of an ice rink.

I catch the gaze of my opponent by accident and immediately feel an impending doom. The boy I faced, had a chubby physique and was maybe two or three inches shorter than me. His white, pristine hair and familiar diminutive eyes made me want to hurl myself at a wall and I vent to the gods for pairing me with him.

Gideon.

The world was out to get me. I knew, from watching fearfully at a distance at younger ages that Gideon had practiced practically his entire childhood away at combat - everyone pretty much did. Except me of course, I had always opted to curl up under the nearest, most comfortable and shady tree to read something that was bound to let me escape my own world for a while.

I try to listen as the supervisor preach us some rules and regulations whilst keeping all of my focus off of the fact that so many people were watching us on the outskirts of the rink. Which in short means I was too focused on not focusing on anything that I completely missed what the man had said. When he began to withdraw from the center I panic at having absolutely no idea what was about to go down, so much that my focus shattered and I had to quickly scramble to find something else to focus on, which was alternately my breathing.

I glare at the floor as I guide myself through breathing in and out steadily, however this distraction proved useless as I had missed the whistle signaling the start of our dual, and was soon notified when my arm was yanked over a shoulder and my body was lifted, only to be catapulted down moments later.

I gasp when I finally meet the floor, the world spinning shortly before stars exploded in my vision at having been slammed violently onto the cold, hard floor. My breath was knocked out of me and my cry was choked back even when a numbing, throbbing pain explodes across my spine. I accidentally bite my lip harshly to the point of drawing blood as my stress level rises. Gideon - with rosy cheeks - smirks down at me cockily as I blink up at him in a daze. A silence passes over the room before it explodes with sound. I could hear a few gasps and a lot of laughing along with 'is he okay?'.

"Nurse!" Someone calls out and like a domino reaction others followed.

"Definitely a Nurse!"

"Put an apron on him already!"

"Weakling, even your sister did better than that!"

"This is my stage now." Gideon growls at me and I feel anger flare inside me. Gideon had always competed against me in class, and I had subsequentally won our old antics due to my expansive knowledge, but here... Here, Gideon had the upper hand of experience and I was like a seedling compared to him. I slowly stand up, my back protesting so much that I almost fall back down and was tempted to just stay on the ground, but I rid of this thought.

"Dipper!?" Mabel runs up to me sporting a worried look and I turn to face her as she haphazardly begins to examine me.

"Mabel-" She grasps at my cheeks and turns my chin side to side, sizing up my face and I shove her hands away with an angry blush.

"I don't need your help." I snap at her and she recoils back watching me in concern as I violently snatch my hat off of the floor where it had fallen off during the assault.

I place it back over my head, and pull it low over my eyes to cover up my embarrassment as I abruptly whip away from her keeping my glossy eyes cast down as I manuevur through the crowd to find Mr. Freetson. I had to ignore the teasing pats and jeering jokes that were shot at me as I searched for him, and when I finally find him I let out a relieved sigh and allow my muscles to lessen. He was leaning causually against the wall with pursed lips and a pen between his teeth.

However, my breif feelings of comfort disappear when his eyes flick up to me and he quickly yanks the black pen from his lips, casting his gaze back to the paper clipped to the board he was holding. My heart drops and I flinch at the half disappointed look he held when his gaze found me once again. He looks towards his clipboard again and clears his throat, straightening his posture, all before speaking.

"Mason, your reflexes are a bit slow, and your attention span is way too small." He states slowly and I bite my lip before looking down at the suddenly interesting floor. "I didn't get a chance to evaluate your agility, so maybe next time."

"Yeah." I breathe and he gives me a curt nod. Noting his small act of dismissal, I solemnly turn away and quickly make my way out of the Arena hoping to get a breath of fresh, non-despondency, air.

My face burns in embarrassment and I sniff as I exit the building, only to find Gideon and two other guys standing purposefully at the exit. I think of Mr. Freetson's dissatisfied face again and my temper breaks as I glare at the person of all of my current problems.

"What do you want!?" I hiss and Gideon snickers at my obvious frustration.

"Figured you'd come out here." He states and points behind me.

"Did that hurt Dipper? I've been practicing. Just for you, Dips!"

"Go away Gideon, I'm not even sure why you're boosting your ego at the thought of throwing me down. I only weigh around a hundred pounds." I throw back and he cocks his neat eyebrows.

"I'm not sure if that was an insult for me or you."

"Both, I'd say." I growl. We stare at each other until he shakes his head.

"Boys." Gideon quips and before I could register what was happening I was being shoved against the hard brick wall.

The two boys from before hold me in place, the brick bitting into my acheing back as I struggle to get away. My heart was racing in sudden fear and I begin to pull at straws.

"Ha! Your weaker than me if you have to pit three up against one!" I yelp.

"I'm going to make you eat those words, Pines." Gideon snarls raising his fist. I stare at him defiantly and only flinch when his fist swings to hit me. I cry out when a sharp pain sprouts up on my cheek and Gideon calls out in satisfaction.

"My, my. Three against one, that is awfully unfair." All four of us look over to see who had spoken and we are faced with our coach who was leaning against the doors, a cigarette dangling from his lips.

"Ah, not at all. We were only messing around." Gideon replies innocently and Mr. Freetson's face suddenly tightens. He pulls the cigarette from his lips, throws it on the ground with great force and pushes himself off of the glass door, stomping on the ember flamed paper before pointedly walking towards us. The boys drop thier hold on me and they stiffen up.

"Get out of here you three." Mr. Freetson tells them coldly and watches until they were completely gone. He then turns back to me, his eyes softening. My heart jumps when he lifts his hand and places it on my probably bruised cheek.

"They didn't hurt you too bad right?" He asks. I scowl and jerk my face from his hold, moving to head back into the Arena.

"Hey! Mason! Next time if you loosen your muscles and wait for them to relax thier grip, you can duck between-"

"What are you doing?" I ask and he clicks his tounge, running a hand through his hair when I turn to look back at him. "I don't need sympathy Mr. Freetson."

"It's Alexander." He replies and I scoff.

"Yeah, well it's Dipper for me, not Mason." I growl.

"Oh, well that's what it says on-"

"That's my real name. And I'm asking you to call me Dipper." I snap.

He clears his throat and nods. "Okay... But advice to you-"

"It's not wanted." I quickly cut him off and he seems to grow annoyed because he bites back harshly.

"Your gonna get it anyway. So, learn to control your bark until you have bite, got it?"

I freeze, in the process of opening the door, and prepare to throw something back, before considering his words. With a huff I yank the door open and proceed inside.

"Good boy." He mummers, sending a shiver through my body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Dipper is a little angry, Mr. Freetson is not-so-subtly trying to hit on Dip and Mabel... She knows what be going on. *wink* *wonk*
> 
> Anyway! Updates may be slow because I'm trying to improve my descriptive writing and this story is my guinea pig... *Evol laughter*
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!


	3. Maze Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update, had a little problem in my family but it's over now. I'm going to go ahead and warn readers of this story- my parents do not approve of any same sex relationship and my sister is incredibly nosy so if this story Is suddenly taken down it's because of my family. So, with that said I hope you can continue to enjoy this story!

I sigh as I brush my fingers over my swollen cheek. I was traveling at the back of the group as Mr. Freetson-or 'Alexander' escorts us towards the Maze Run. My eyes flicker to Mabel who was giggling with an Asian she had met this morning. I watch her enviously as she had already began forming friendships, meanwhile I was still my same unsociable self. The closest thing I had to a friend was Mabel.

With a resigned sigh, I turn my gaze back in front of me and find my eyes lock onto Mr. Freetson's muscular back. His skin was tan and had a nice complexion which sheened with slight sweat in the morning sun. I tear my gaze away from his form and wipe my own sweat from my upper lip before looking at the grass. The next time I look up, I'm running into a girl as the group stops. When the girl turned to me with an annoyed look I profusely apologize in my own awkward stutter. She rolls her eyes with huff and flicks her brown hair back before moving away.

I groan silently at my stupidity and back away from her as Mr. Freetson rakes the crowd with his green eyes. Now that my sight was raised, our eyes meet for a split second before I tear my gaze away resorting to look at the wall of the maze that was nearby.

"This is The Maze Run, no not like the movie." He begins and a few snickers reverberate here and there before he speaks again. "As like much of the practices here, this one you will be competing against another person. You both will start at one of the entrances, go in at the same time, and whoever gets out first gets the point." Mr. Freetson explains and I suck in my bottom lip in an attempt to hide my fear. This time instead of going last I manuevur my way into the middle of the line so that if I once again embarrass myself, at least I won't be the last person on thier minds.

Feeling a sense of embarrassment at the memory of failing against Gideon after seconds of starting I cough awkwardly and look down at my feet trying to convincing myself that this time I was going to do better and I was going to show these people that I wasn't as weak as they thought.

With a breath of determination I look up at the moving line with a hardened gaze and sit up a little straighter. I watch Mr. Freetson lead the next two contestants up to the entrance and then he discusses something with them, I was too far away to hear him properly. I step up in the line and cross my arms behind my back. Mr. Freetson gives the two contestants a smile, orders them to start and then walks back to where I stood. I clear my throat and keep my gaze on the maze.

"This time," I turn to Mr. Freetson as he mutters something. He meets my gaze and licks his lip. "This time, I want to see you do well."

"Your hoping for a lot Mr. Freetson." I tease him light-heartedly. "I am Dipper Pines, mastermind at failing in anything physical related." I tell him and look away. He nudges me softly in the arm gaining my attention once again. I feel a small smirk tug on my lips at Alexander's reassuring smile. He opens his mouth and speaks.

"Don't worry, if you just keep the sun on your left while making your turns and choices, then you should be able to get out reasonably well." He informs me and my eyes widen.

"I-is it okay to be telling me-"

"It should be okay, I'm giving you hints from my own experience."

"Hey!" I jump out of me and Mr. Freetson's secret circle when Gideon's voice suddenly screeches out behind me and I turn to look at him. I flinch as his face was twisted in anger. "It's not okay at all!"

Me and Mr. Freetson share a look before Mr. Freetson tilts his head questionably.

"Why not?"

"Because! He's now going to have an advantage over everyone else, and he didn't earn it himself. So now we don't know if he's great in navigating through trapping terrain on his own." Gideon snaps and Alexander's face suddenly tightens as he frowns.

"I-it's okay." I stutter and both men look at me with hard gazes. I gulp and cast my eyes down. "I... I will keep my gaze low, I won't pay attention to the sun." I propose. Gideon scoffs and then a silence passes over us until one of the two previous contestants exit the maze looking around frantically and asking everyone if she was the first out before cheering when she learned that she was. Seconds later after her mini party, the second contestant exits looking annoyed when he finds his opposer standing before him looking smug. 

Mr. Freetson sighs before leading me and my opposer, who thankfully wasn't Gideon, to the entrance. 

"Alright, both of you start behind the painted line on the grass, and when I say 'go' you can move, at your own pace, to what you think may be the exit." He tells us.

I nod and step up to the line, feeling my nerves ease. The point of the maze for this day onward would not be for our navigation, that wouldn't make sense. Today was the day for us to get to know the terrain so that for the rest of our training we could see who could make it out faster after we know the way. Although if we are the first to get out today we would get a 'rare' extra point, a step ahead. So I knew that I had to memorize the path I took, and lucky for me I am great at memorizing things. I spent all of my childhood memorizing things for school, and personal reasons.

"Alright, you two may go." 

At Mr. Freetson's words my opponent took of running while I began to lightly jog. The maze was a series of twists and turns and dead ends, or places that looped back to the beginning and I was trying with all of my might to keep my eyes off of the sun as not to finish too quickly. However with a glance up at the bright star every now and then, and a few techniques of my own, I find myself standing at the mazes exit.

I couldn't tell if my opposer had made it out yet or not and I knew that if I made it out before him Gideon would think that I used the hint Mr. Freetson gave me, which I did slightly. However if I don't take this chance then I wouldn't gain the point that I know I will desperately need in the future. 

Besides, my opponent might already be out. With a deep breath, I decide to just leave, if my opponent isn't out there and Gideon accuses me- I'll just tell him about my techniques. With a nod of approval to myself I step out and look around for my opposer, when I don't see him my heart jumps and I begin to nervously bite my lip.

Gideon sends me a frown when our eyes meet and my body stiffens causing me to jump when Alexander appears beside me grinning madly.

"Congrats Dipper, you got the bonus point." He tells me and I feel my breath leave me as my body relaxes.

"I was the first out?" I breathe and he nods. My heart swells at the pride in his eyes and I can't help but to smile along with him.

"Coach!" One of the cadets called him back over and he turns to look before focusing on me again.

"Anyway, I gotta go finish the rest of the Cadet's maze run, but good job Dipper." He says as he pulls my hat a little over my eyes teasingly. 

I smile lightly as I watch Mr. Freetson walk away with a grin and my mood is suddenly amplified-- in a good way. I turn around happily and search for Mabel, who was chatting animatedly with the Asian.

"Mabel!" I call out and she quickly looks at me along with her friend. "I got the point!" I tell her and she grins while waving me over.

"That's great Dipper! And now that your here, meet my new friend... Candy!" She exclaims. "Candy this is Dipper."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." Candy nods and I return the gesture.

"Yes, you too." I smile.

"Mabel, sorry to drag you from your friends, but can we have coffee after training Friday?" I ask a bit skeptical at the thought of taking her from her social life.

"Of course! Maybe Candy can come too?" She asks and my smile drops.

"Oh, yeah. Sure, it'd be a great way to get to know her." I reply feeling a little pushed aside.

"Oh, um, Friday? Ooo I would, but I actually have something that day." Candy replies and Mabel pouts.

"Awe man, well I guess you guys can get to know each other later." She sighs and I send Candy a sly grateful smile. With a nod I discuss with Mabel about our plans and then leave the two girls alone to gossip or whatever they were doing before I interupted. By now the line of people waiting at the maze was non-existent and I skim the grounds for Alexander.

When I spot him, a small smile appears on my face and I trot towards him. 

"Are we dismissed to go home?" I ask him and he glances at me before sending me a nod.

"Yeah, unless you want to practice s'more." He notifies me and I scoff.

"Yeah right." I tell him and move around him to leave. He chuckles as I leave.

"Don't party too hard!" He calls out to me. I look over my shoulder with a smile and leave the training grounds in high spirits.

On my way home I stop by Lazy Susan's and get a coffee. As I enter a red head chick was screaming at a guy who was shielding another girl.

Crazy ex drama, maybe? I think to myself as I dodge the love triangle and walk up to Susan's bar.

"Oh, Dipper! Dear what can I get for you?" She asks as I collapse onto a barstool and tear my gaze from the red head who just stormed out of the diner.

"Hmm, a coffee would be great." I tell her and she gives me a small smile. 

"Your usual?" She asks and I smile.

"Yes, please." 

She moves to the back and I wait silently for her to get back. I reach for my wallet noticing how I was short some money now that I was out of school and not working for my Great Uncle Ford. Noticing Susan's 'help wanted poster' I began to think about getting a part time job here. Susan returns with my coffee and I take it, thank her and give her the money. She turns to leave and I quickly call out to her.

"Susan!"

"Yes Dipper dear?" She responds and I point to the poster.

"I'm free if you need someone to hire?" I suggest. Susan follows my finger before sending me a smile.

"You sure? You've got training won't you be tierd?" She questions and I chuckle.

"If Mabel can work at the mall and still do it, I'm sure I can too." I respond.

"Yeah, well she's full of energy that little spritely thing. But sure, come by Monday and I'll give you an interview." She proposes and I nod thankfully before waving and jumping from my stool. With a coffee in hand and a possible job opening, I head home....only to find a suprise a few days later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my beginning note was a little depressing but reality is a bitch. Anyway Dippy's possibly going to be a waiter!? At a diner!!! Hello cute bust boy! XD Hope you enjoyed this chapter, see you in the next one, hopefully under better circumstances!


End file.
